Manual de cuidados
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Pequeños pasos que debes de tener en cuenta si tu capitán es un niño humano perdido en el triángulo de la bermudas y único homosapiens en la tripulación. No soy dueña de nada y calificación T por si las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Manual de cuidados.

Cómo cuidar de un joven capitán. Por los 7Cs. Parte 1.

Summary: pequeños pasos que debes de tener en cuenta si tu capitán es un niño humano perdido en el triángulo de la bermudas y único homosapiens en la tripulación.

yop: ¡NOTAS AL FINAAAL!

* * *

 _ **Tip uno: Anota cada cosa medica que te diga…**_

Una vez la tripulación fue completada y la adrenalina de la batalla había acabado, Zak se dispuso a conocer mejor a sus compañeros de aventuras.

-¿quieren jugar a 20 preguntas?- propuso una vez tenían suficiente espacio entre la isla y el Caos.

-Un capitán no tiene tiempo para juegos- se quejo la princesa.

-¿que tipo de juego es ese?- preguntó interesado la espada parlante.

-Es un juego donde se hacen preguntas para conocer mejor a los demás, yo hago una pregunta ustedes responden y luego ustedes me hacen una, así es como se juega-

-¡Buuuu! Aburrido- comento el no fantasma.

-actualmente… creo puede ser beneficioso, estoy dentro- dijo la princesa tras analizar un poco la respuesta.

-Crogar también jugar-

-bueno, supongo que esta bien-

-arr es una buena estrategia, Capitán-

Con eso los miembros del recién creado siete cs se sentaron, dispuestos a compartir algo de información.

Casi al finalizar, cada quien sabía cosas importantes de los demás.

A Cici no le gustaba que la protegieran, su color favorito era el malta y su arma favorita era la ballesta de energía.

Caramba era un pequeño alien wuahulian que estuvo en la armada de su planeta natal, aún no sabía cómo era que había caído al triángulo pero había sido después de retirarse tras su última misión, (el cual le dejó con muchos traumas)

Clovis era un no fantasma que había sido anclado al Caos y antes de ser una proyección astral era un jinete de dragón en entrenamiento.

Crogan resultó ser parte vikingo y parte gigante, ese era el motivo de su superfuerza y gran resistencia.

Calabras a pesar de ser una espada encantada respirar, sentir y ver en la noche, igualmente podía comer pero prefería usar la energía del fuego para alimentarse.

Y Caos… bueno Caos era un barco viviente con estándares muy altos en cuanto sus navegantes.

-¿alguna peculiaridad médica? Yo tengo algo de fotofobia, y soy alérgico a los ostiones, y la viscosidad que las serpientes tienen en las escamas- empezo la ultima ronda Zak.

-¿fotofobia? ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Caramba.

-no vas a morir aquí ¿o sí niño?-

\- no para nada, la reacción alérgica es fiebre y algo de comezon, si estoy en contacto por más tiempo me puede dar vomito pero solo eso, y la fotofobia es un problema de la vista, mucha luz puede hacer- antes de que terminara de hablar, el radar del Caos sonó, avisando de enemigos cercanos.

-Luego les comento-

* * *

 _ **Tip 2: procura buscar información sobre ellas.**_

Caramba, Cici y Zak habían bajado del Caos para ir a buscar algo de información con Sasafrás y una vez entraron a la tienda de la bruja, el chico dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

-Ah… me gusta mucho este lugar-

-Dices eso de casi todos los lugares que no tengan tanta iluminación- comentó Caramba.

-Lo cual es algo muy raro para alguien que tiene tanta luz en su interior- dijo la dueña de la tienda dando a conocer que los había visto llegar.

-Je, es parte de mi fotofobia-

tras escuchar la respuesta, la anciana dueña del local trono los dedos, disminuyendo las luces brillantes en el recinto.

-Chico, cosas como esas debes de decirlas desde el principio. Dios sabra de que tamaño es la migraña que tienes ahorita-

Eso llamó la atención del resto de la tripulación.

-¿Migraña? ¡Zak! ¿a que se refiere con eso?- exigió saber la princesa.

-Deja al pobre niño respirar. Las migrañas son algo común con las personas que tienen fotofobia, algo de frescura en la frente y un pequeño descanso siempre son lo mejor para esas cosas-

-arg, ahora entiendo porque siempre usas el ojo de Sinno- comento tranquilamente la espada parlante.

-Si… el ojo de Sinno es genial, acaba con los enemigos, el calor y las migrañas al mismo tiempo, aparte que es el que menos me daña la vista al momento de usarlo-

-¿Dañar la vista?- pregunto Caramba, algo preocupado por esa declaración.

¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sufriendo su capitán?

-Si eso es otra cosa, pero tranquilo mi vista no ha cambiado desde que llegué al triángulo-

Sassafras rodó los ojos.

-Deja al chico en paz. Si ocupas información te puedo rentar un libro sobre eso-

* * *

 _ **Tip 3 Trata de recordar eso cuando importa.**_

Claro está las cosas se salieron de control cuando llegaron al mar de arenas.

-¡Ah! ¡mis ojos!- grito Zak, apenas atravesaron el portal y se tapó la vista con un brazo y dejó el timón por un momento.

-¿que sucede Zak?- pregunto algo preocupado Calabras, jamás había visto al chico ponerse las dos manos sobre los ojos y tratando de controlar la respiración.

-...e el sol, todo aquí es muy brillante. Me lastima un poco la vista….- explicó el chico.

Y Caos siendo el buen barquito viviente que era, abrió una de sus velas de tal forma que le diese sombra al niño.

-...gracias Caos…- antes de que pudiese decir algo más el barco dejó escapar uno de sus curiosos sonidos antes de empezar a moverse por su cuenta.

-¿seguro?- pregunto el chico.

-¿arg?- preguntó la espada.

El barco volvió a hacer un sonido raro.

-okay, si insistes. Estaré en algún lugar oscuro y fresco… No me gusta Diser-

E increíblemente el barco río, para después hacer otro sonido.

-No, no quiero molestarlos. Aparte ¿que clase de capitán sería si dejo que esto me detenga?-

-Arg el tipo que sabe lo que es el cuidarse-

zak hizo una especie de mueca.

-¿tú también Calabras?-

El Caos dejó escapar otro sonido y Zak se tapo un ojo antes empezar a hacer su camino a la cabina de capitán.

-Esta bien, esta bien. De todas formas, Gracias por la sombra. Ya no me duele tanto los ojos-

Dentro de la cabina las cortinas estaban bajadas y el chico dejó escapar un sonido de alivio.

-¡gracias Caos! Avísame cuando algo pase ¿si? Tratare de estar listo para entonces-

El barco pareció asentir.

-si tu lo dices-

Y Calabras estaba más que seguro de que Zak podía hablar barconés.

* * *

 _ **Tip 4 Procura tener medicamento a la mano, saber que hacer y sobre todo; DETECTAR LOS SÍNTOMAS A TIEMPO.**_

Calabras fue el primero en darse cuenta.

No solo porque estuviese todo el tiempo pegado a su espalda, sino porque de la nada el muchacho empezó a quejarse por lo bajo.

Pequeños movimientos que si no mirabas bien te daria la impresion de que solo eran cosas de cansancio.

Pero no.

Calabras conocía a la perfección a ese muchacho, y sabía que los pequeños sonidos que dejaba escapar junto con la forma lenta y con forzado entusiasmo en que hacía las cosas ese día significaba que algo realmente andaba mal en el chico.

-Zak, ¿que tan fuerte te golpeaste?-

Tenían menos de dos horas de haber salido del mar de Blaze, y la aventura caliente que tuvieron ahí no había sido la mejor.

Aparte que cuando cayeron al volcán, Zak había tardado algo de tiempo en hacer un sonido y buscarle. Lo que suponía que el chico había estado por algún tiempo.

Antes de responder, el chico dejó escapar otro quejido.

-amgr… no lo se, ….realmente...fue una caída dura…- el joven capitán puso una mano en su frente y trataba de masajear la sien mientras seguía navegando y entrecerrando los ojos entre largos suspiros y uno que otro quejido ahogado.

-Zak, debes descansar un rato. Te calleron muchas rocas en la cabeza y estuvimos en un lugar calorífico por mucho tiempo-

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando uno se golpea fuerte la cabeza hay que esperar cierto tiempo para poder descansar. Es para evitar daños mayores..- otro quejido dejó sus labios, -... agrs… t todo está muy brillante-

-¿muy brillan..?-

-¡Clovis! ¡Ese es mi desrotnidadorx preferido!-

-¡Crogar prefiere golpear para arreglar máquinas!-

-¡Chicos! ¡Este no es momento para juegos!-

Las voces de los otros miembros eran algo fuertes y anunciaban la llegada de estos a la cubierta.

Persiguiéndose por ella y... ¿haciendo que Zak se pusiera manos en los oídos? ¿que rayos? Oh esperen, se ve algo verde..

Calabras veía con algo de preocupación (que iba aumentando) como el chico palideció, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y ponía ambas manos en la cabeza, la respiración empezaba a entrecortarse y lo peor era que estaba temblando.

-¿Za- la pregunta quedó en el aire al ver una gota de agua salir de entre los párpados, y no solo eso.

Un inaudible "snif" pudo ser percibido por la espada.

Los ojos de la leyenda se abrieron en realización y luego de forma enojada voltio a ver al resto de la tripulación.

Alguien debía apuntar lo obvio.

Sin embargo el grito tuvo que esperar pues de la nada el chico salió corriendo tratando de llegar a la borda del barco. Sin embargo sus pies resbalaron y los fluidos gástricos que regresaban por el tórax, fueron regados en la cubierta.

-¡Zak!- el grito fue dado por el resto de la tripulación que rápidamente se acercó a ver que sucedía con su pequeño capitán.

Pero los cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico.

Las manos estaban sobre su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y la postura escondida, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y tomando entrecortados suspiros que dejaban escapar sollozos y una que otra lágrima.

-¿Zak?-Cici se acercó preocupada, su voz tenía un extraño tono suave y maternal.

-… D duele...- esas cinco letras fueron dichas de una forma tan lamentosa que por un momento el corazón de los restantes tripulantes se rompió.

-...mucho… t todo brilla…. Duele mucho... - lograba sacar entre sollozos.

El grupo de amigos se acercó generando un extraño círculo alrededor del chico, todos le miraban impotentes y preocupados, incluso Caramba levantó la carátula de su endoesqueleto.

-...Bras… sinno- todos se miraron entre sí, ¿a que se refería con eso?

Caramba se puso una mano en la barbilla, tratando de averiguar el mensaje , cuando de pronto el resplandor del sol tocando las olas del mar le causo algo de molestia en la vist….a…

-¡¿Como pudimos olvidar eso?! ¡Calabras activa el ojo de Sinno! Clovis corta la filtración de luz en el camarote de Zak, Crogar lleva a Zak a su cuarto, Cici ¿tienes el libro sobre las migrañas?-

la mujer atlanteana se vio confundida por un rato antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿¡Como no lo vimos antes?! Iré por algo de agua fresca y el botiquín. Caos vamos a Marituga Ahora- dijo la chica.

Calabras no dijo nada, solo activo el ojo y dio algo de instantáneo alivio a su portador con ese simple acto.

Crogar rápidamente fue y levantó al capitán en brazos tratando de dar sombra al chico y este buscaba la protección solar que el pecho del vikingo pudiese ofertar.

Un rato después, el ojo de sinno estaba desactivado, Zak dormía tranquilamente y un trapo húmedo descansaba sobre sus ojos y frente.

Viéndole en ese estado tan vulnerable, y sencillo los tripulantes se dieron cuenta de algo muy pero muy importante.

Su amado capitán era un niño.

Un niño perdido tratando de volver a casa y que necesitaba dar la impresión de un ser imparable para todos los habitantes del triángulo que confiaban él había caído del cielo para liberar los 7 mares.

* * *

yop: ¡Primer capitulo terminado!

Ks: Bien.. ahora puedes explicar qué es esto?

Yop: ¡simple! Es un poco de angst fluffy para el alma. ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que todo el peso del triángulo cae en un simple chico perdido que quiere regresar a casa? ¿no? Bueno pues yo si, y decidí que había que poner algo respecto a eso.

Ks: ¿Y lo de la fotofobia?

Yop: oh si eso! Veran el otro día mi pa mi hermana y yo salimos con la loca teoría de que zak tenía fotofobia. Es decir tiene la mayoría de la sintomatología: rápido y constante pestañeo, poca reflexión de luz en las pupilas, ojos mayormente dilatados la gran parte del tiempo, mueve mucho las cejas y seguidamente se pone una mano en la cabeza.

Ks: okay, ahora… *se voltea a verles* Agradecemos a Chiyo por ser nuestra beta y esperamos esto les agrade.

Yop: ¡no somos dueños de nada!

Ks: agradecemos a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y si gustan dejar un comentario pueden hacerlo.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

yop: Gracias a Tatis y a Rubi por el favorito y follow!

Ks: y a todos los que nos leen de manera anónima.

Yop: Es hora del siguiente capítulo, de una vez aviso que este esta desde el punto de vista de los ciudadanos de Marituga.

Ks: es algo entre episodios y como ellos también deciden hacer su propio manual de cuidados.

Yop así que este cap es:

Cómo cuidar de un joven capitán y protector del faro. Por los ciudadanos de Marituga.

Parte 1 claramente.

Ks: y con eso recordamos no somos dueños de nada y damos un gran reconocimiento y agradecimiento a Chiyo Asakura por ser la mejor beta reader y colaboradora del mundo.

Yop: ¡en serio que lo es! Y por eso este capítulo es dedicado a ella (¡espero te guste! ¡enserio eres la mejor! Ten corazoncitos para ti! 3 3 3) y a Rubi (¡Hola chica loca de mi ciudad! Kdhsjsvjahshahaha ten muere de curiosidad con esto(?)

Ks: empecemos con el fic.

* * *

 _ **Tip 1( ó 5, todo depende de como lo quieras ver) : No insultes a sus amigos. Sobre todo no insultes al barco.**_

El bar de Marituga era más que un simple bar.

También servía de comedor común, sala de reuniones, intercambio de mercancía, bodega de mercancía, y otras cuantas cosas más.

Por lo que todos, pero absolutamente TODOS los marineros residentes o pasantes de Marituga pasaban por ahí, y era inevitable que los rumores pasaran rápidamente o que si un marinero quería actualizarse en noticias fuese al bar… que no era tan bar.

Por lo que no es de sorprender que dos hombres estuviesen hablando.

—Entonces… ¿qué hay de novedad? Estuve mucho tiempo en Diser— preguntó un bucanero de piel negra y ojos castaños a un residente con apariencia jamaiquina.

—Te has perdido de mucho, pero lo más importante es del capitan Zak Storm—

—¿Zak Storm? Escuche a los trolls marinos decir algo contra ese nombre, al parecer le temen—

—¿enserio? Entonces lo del robo y que les venció es cierto. Zak se está haciendo más y más fuerte—

—Me llama la atención, ¿Quién es este tal Zak?—

—Zak es un nombre que ha estado ganando mucho poder, el su tripulación; los 7cs. Están en el puesto número uno de Skullivar y Golden Bones. Apenas le ven y dejan sus misiones para acabarles, son los protectores de Marituga. Le han defendido de una medusa gigante, de skollivar, marlok el imparable y de fantasmas. ¿pero lo más importante? ¡es el portador de Calabras! Y ¡Dominó al barco encantado!—

—¿¡Qué el qué?!—

—¿Barco encantado? ¿De qué hablan?— la tercera voz era joven y los dos hombres se voltearon a ver al chico de sus habladurías.

—De tu barco, se dice que está encantado y que los fantasmas que habitan en él no dejan que nadie se acerque o le domine— ante esto el chico levantó una ceja, ignorando la mirada calculadora del individuo nuevo en la taverna.

—Clovis es el único fantasma a bordo. Y por lo general no tiene nada que ver con las acciones del Caos —El negro asintió. — entonces ¿Cómo es que le domaste?—

—pff ¿Domarlo? Al Caos nadie lo doma, solo somos amigos, le pregunté y él aceptó que fuese su capitán—ante esto el otro río.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿un barco que elige su capitán? ¡jajajajajaja! Oh vamos ¿que idioteces dices? No eres más que un niñato. Ese estúpido barco no es más que chatarra con— antes de que terminara la frase, una filosa espada estaba apuntada a su garganta.

—Retráctate— dijo en una voz que demandaba atención, lealtad y poder.

¿Quién era ese niño? Quien tan solo en sus palabras tenía tanto comando como el más experimentado de los marineros. Quien con una sola mirada imponía más temor y dominancia que el mismo golden bones.

—Podrás maldecir todo lo que quieras, más no aceptaré que alguien se meta o insulte a algún miembro de mi tripulación. Y ¡sí! Eso incluye al barco— Dijo con una confianza y sinceridad que demandaba acciones inmediatas.

—yo…— el marinero no sabia que decir.

—Retráctate. Todo es posible en el triángulo, y Caos es prueba de ello— agregó el chico.

—e… yo… me retracto de lo dicho— una vez dicho eso, el joven capitán sonrió y quitó la espada del cuello.

—¿vez? No era tan difícil, ahora… ¿saben dónde está Sasafras? La he andado buscando por un rato—

 _ **Tip 2 (6) Procura que tenga sus pequeños descansos.**_

Todos sabían que cuando Zak llegaba al comedor por lo general no se detenía a dormitar a menos que realmente lo necesitara.

Para el lo mejor era estar en el Caos por si algo sucedía y para que Clovis no se sintiera tan solo, pero había ocasiones en las que la tripulación le hacía quedarse un rato en el gran salón de Marituga, (solo para que podamos descansar un rato y buscar algo de recursos, tu come y busca informacion o algo para Clovis. Era lo que le decían pero todo el mundo sabía que lo hacían para que pudiese tener una comida más nutritiva y variada que caracoles) tal como esta vez en que el chico se quedó comiendo y platicando en la taberna.

Aunque…. Bueno, tras un rato el chico se quedó dormido en una de las mesas a mitad de un recuento de las cosas que habían pasado en la isla desde la última vez que le visitó.

El joven que le estaba relatando las cosas sonrió tranquilamente al ver al joven capitán tan pacíficamente dormido sobre la tabla del comedor. Calabrass voltio su carátula para ver al hombre jamaiquino, con un claro mensaje escrito en su cara: no molestar al niño.

El de piel morena asintió tranquilamente antes de darse la vuelta y levantar un brazo, llamado la atención de todo el recinto.

—Zak dormido— susurró mientras señalaba al joven y ponía un dedo sobre sus labios.

Todos los presentes asintieron y con tranquilidad volvieron a lo suyo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

El chico no había podido tener mucho descanso desde el día en que la medusa gigante apareció.

Pero claro está hay ocasiones en que las cosas no salen como uno quiere y eso se presentó como Flint en persona tratando de mostrar toda su grandeza y no tomó muy a bien el hecho que le ignoraran.

Y al ver al "Gran Capitán Zak" dormido no vaciló en ir a darle un pequeño susto al niño. —¡Ja! ¿y te dices ser un capitán? Durmi— antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, una cuchara estaba apuntada a su garganta.

—Vete— la firmeza y fiereza con la que había hablado el niño fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder y salir del local.

—zak… baja la cuchara— comentó Calabrass dejando a un lado el hecho de que una simple cuchara de madera jamás había sido tan atemorizante como hasta ahora.

—¿Cuchara?... ¿En serio tome una cuchara?..— el chico negó con la cabeza antes de volverla a apoyar entre brazos y tratar de volver a dormir. Pero una explosión hizo que rodara los ojos y volviendo a tomar la cuchara saliera del lugar.

Ese día los troles marinos aprendieron a nunca interrumpir la siesta de un niño… al igual que lo peligrosa que puede ser una cuchara.

(Por otra parte Calabrass estaba algo decepcionado de que una cuchara fuese más aterradora que él en las manos de su niño. Pero lo dejó pasar porque estaba medio dormido)

* * *

 _ **Tip 3 (7): Trata de que no se asolee mucho.**_

Ese día Zak había regresado de Disser y decidió jugar un rato con el resto de los niños en Marituga (que solo eran dos. Uno parte elfo y la otra era una bruja nórdica) los cuatro únicos niños residentes del triángulo jugaban tranquilamente en una parte del puerto, lanzando y atrapando una pelota, corriendo a varias partes y tratando de arrebatarle de sus oponentes todo era normal hasta que la niña dejó escapar un grito ahogado y señalo al chico.

—¡Zak estas sangrando!—

Clovis se apareció frente a él y tras dejar escapar un jadeo desapareció solo para reaparecer con un pañuelo.

—Es cierto, estas chorreando todo por la nariz— comentó antes de darle el pedazo de trapo al joven capitán.

—Arg, eso es mucho liquido amigo. Más vale que regreses al Caos—

—Edtoy dien, dolo es una emodajia najal— contesto mientras se ponía el paño en el orificio nasal y trataba de parar el sangrado.

—No creo que estes bien… te ves pálido, y muy rojo… Mejor vamos con Zasafrás— dijo el otro chico antes de tomarle de la mano y empezar a caminar, rumbo a la casa andante de la bruja marina. Dando un infarto a la mayoría de la gente que los veía caminar.

(Ese día el pueblo aprendió de los peligros que era para un niño humano el exceso de rayos solares)

* * *

 _ **Tip 4 (8): Recuerda sus problemas de salud y trata de tener algo a la mano para ayudarle.**_

Nadie había esperado el regreso del Caos tan pronto.

No tenían más de medio dia de haber partido, y por lo general cuando volvían con algún miembro de la ciudadanía perdido o tras obtener información, la velocidad del velero era tranquila. Nada con la enorme velocidad en la que se acercaba ni la forma en que el fantasma vigía movía frenéticamente los brazos, dando a entender que algo no andaba bien del todo y que ocupaban rapidez.

El barco se detuvo y antes de que la plancha pudiese ser bajada. Cici había saltado a tierra y empezó a correr camino a la casa de la vieja hechicera.

Siguiéndole los pasos estaba Crogar con un bulto en brazos a lo que solo se podía observar partes de la armadura mística de hielo que cubría al capitán cuando el ojo de sinno era activado.

¿qué habría pasado?

A mitad de camino la princesa y la anciana se habían encontrado con los chicos y tras una rápida ojeada por parte de la bruja, señaló la taberna. A donde Crogar corrió y tras que la vieja dijese algo a la atlantiana, corrió al comedor mientras que la chica corría escaleras arriba en busca de algo o alguien más.

Jimy (por falta de nombre le pondremos este al chico de aspecto jamaiquino en la serie) estaba terminando su turno en la Taberna de Marituga cuando de la nada Crogar entró con Zak en brazos.

Al parecer el chico estaba en apuros pues la piel estaba de un fuerte rojo vivo. Tenía Los ojos cerrados y trataba de respirar más no parecía que entrase suficiente aire a su cuerpo.

Calabrass estaba en modo Sinno y no paraba de ver con preocupación al chico que estaba bajo el efecto del ojo con tal de mantenerlo cómodo.

—Jimy llama a Curandero. Capitan Zak en problemas—

El chico asintió antes de correr a la parte trasera del bar, de donde salió un hombre pequeño con cabeza de pescado que rápidamente empezó a checar al chico.

—reacción alérgica. Necesitamos….— y Jimy no podía seguir escuchando porque ante el estaba el mismo niño que venció a los lemurians. El joven elegido por el mismo guardián del triángulo, el dolor de cabeza de Skullyvar, el amigo de todo Marituga…

el estaba ahí frágil sobre la mesa de una taberna peleando por su vida.

Una vida demasiado corta…

Un niño.

La nueva leyenda de los siete mares eres un niño.

Un niño confundido que solo quería volver a casa, y para lograrlo aceptó tener el peso de los siete mares a sus hombros.

Jimy estaba aterrorizado.

Pues el salvador del triángulo aún estaba por crecer, y era deber de ellos que eso pasara.

* * *

Yop: les juro que una cuchara es peligrosa!.

ks: no lo creo.

yop: …. tengo suficientes pruebas para demostrar que si lo es.

ks:... okay?

yop: ¡Como sea! los que aman el inglés posiblemente ya se dieron cuenta que subi otro fic de zak, ¡Pronto lo traducire y pondré por aquí! pero contiene spoliers así que… yep, tardare un poco en subirlo?

ks: solo eso?

yop:sip.

ks: Okay.. en ese caso

yop: ¡Icamayolo xinompaqui marinautas!

ks: y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
